halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Navy (CF001)
Overview The UNSC Navy is the most important asset of the UNSCDF. The Navy is responsible of the planetary defence of the colonies and to ferry troop from system to system. It is also response of combat coordination during battle. ships design, rebuilding the navy After the great war, with only 732 ships remanning in the entire navy, the UNSC Navy started to question itself on how to improve the combat effectiveness of the fleets. While several ideas came the one that was kept was to improve actual design with new technologies and weapons. Ship's size was also redesigned to challenge Covenant high tonnage asset. Adding to those ships the navy also integrated newly designed from scratch ship. As for the ship name, All class of ships receive the name of a famous ships that acted daringly in combat such as the Pillars of Autumn or the Canberra. Du to extensive building effort and thanks to the Military act of 2554 the navy ships number went from 732 in march 2553 to 12,000 in 2558 to 70,000 in the wake almost 3x the ships number at the beginning of the human covenant war mark of 25,000. UNSC Navy The Navy composed of seventy five thousands ships decided in several hundreds fleets. Those Fleet are assigned to protect an system or an sector witting the UEG territory. Well during the Human Covenant war the Navy was slow and underpowered the years following the end of the hostility have allowed the UNSC navy to modernized it equipment. Thank to the help of the Sangheili. The New equipment of the UNSC Navy include: better slipspace navigation and speed, new weaponry, new energy sources, and a human disigned sheild generator. These new equipment allowed the Navy to match the Covenant navy . Navy Seals The Navy seals is the fighting force on the ground of the UNSC Navy. Categorized under the special force it act mostly like an ODST/Air assault force hybrid unit. Extremly effective, it is considered 1 of the most well trained unit after the SPARTAN-IV. Force deployment The UNSC Navy is divided in 5 distinctives Armadas mostly the same way the UNSC Army is divided in 4 sectors force. The 5th Armada is a reserve unit that is used to reinforcement during war time. The UNSC's armada most not be confused with the local defence fleet which are attached to a single planet. A Armada is in charge of a whole sector , like the sector force of the unsc army. For example, the UNSC 1st Armada is in charge of the 108 planet of fleetcom sector 1 (Earth). After the great war all fleetcom were reorganized and renamed starting at 1 for Earth. To the 4 UNSC Armadas of the Navy also possess a defence network for each individual colonies. UNSC 1st Armada (Earth) The UNSC 1st Armada is attached to Fleetcom sector 1. Composed of several fleet the UNSC 1st Armada is in charge of protecting the 108 planet part of the Fleetcom sector 1. It Headquarter is at Earth. As it protect Earth it is the most important component of the UNSC Navy. UNSC 2nd Armada (Reach) The 2nd Armada is a well know Armada witting the unsc because of it participation during the Fall of Reach when 60% of it strength was recalled to defend the planet. It was almost completely destroyed but was subsequently rebuilt. It is in charge of the protection of 41 planets. The Headquarter is situated at Reach as well of Fleetcom central Command. UNSC 3rd Armada (New Carthage) The UNSC 3rd Armada is the last of the inner colonies linking with the 4th Armada it act as a bridge with the Inners Armadas and the 4th Armada. Based at New Carthage it Headquarter is also situated there. It protect 25 colonies UNSC 4th Armada (Outer Colonies) The UNSC 4th Armada is the 1st line of the UEG protecting the frontiers of the UEG and all it outer colonies. It Headquarter is at Chi Ceti IV wich have remain untouched by the Covenant during the great War. During the War for the Mantle of responsibility it was the first armada to defend the UEG against The Cabal. It number of planet under is protection is about 674 planet. The population ranging between a few thousands to 1 billion. UNSC 5th Armada The 5th Armada is a reserv unit used primary during war time. Keept hided from the rest of the population the 5th armada will be reactivated during the War for the Mantle of responsibility and especially during the OPERATION: Take Earth Back when it entire strength with the support of 2/3 of the UNSC 1st Armada and the expeditionary element of both Epsilon Eridani Defence Force and Gliese Defense Network as well of Force of the Confederation Navy and Neo Covenant Navy would launch the largest military campaign in the history of the galaxy. Ships of the UNSC Navy H4 Infinity escort.jpg|The Infinity-class Heavy Battlecruiser. File:Titan-Class_Battleship.png|The Titan-Class Battleship. Capture d’écran 2013-04-26 à 18.41.09.png|The Vindication-class battleship. File:Retribution-class_light-battlecruiser.png|The Atlas-Class Assault Carrier. Capture d’écran 2013-08-19 à 08.27.05.png|The Poseidon-class light carrier. Capture d’écran 2013-05-06 à 17.48.20.png|The Brutus-class Heavy Destroyer. Capture d’écran 2013-05-06 à 17.49.12.png|The Agrippa-class Heavy Frigate. File:Hirohito-class_battlecruiser.png|The Canberra-Class Battlecruiser. File: UNSC Euclids Anvil.png|The Autumn-class heavy cruiser. Phoenix class battlecruiser.png|The Augustus-class Assault Ship. Paris class frigate.png|The Commodus-Class Assault Frigate. File:H2A_-_In_Amber_Clad_render_3.jpg||The Coteau du Lac class light frigate. File:UNSC_Destroyer_HoM.png|The Cornwall-class destroyer. File:Devastator_and_escort.jpg| The Devastator-class super-heavy cruiser.